Killswitch
|brandsize=70px |height = 5 ft. 10 in. |weight = 210 lbs. |hometown = Edmonton, Alberta |music = "Indestructible" by Disturbed |typen=2 |type1=Pyromania |type2=Steel |current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling |brand = LPW Inferno |alignment = Tweener |wrestling_style = Hybrid |finisher = Liontamer |handler = Dylan Dyck |debut = LPW Dead Reckoning - 2008 |record = 6-10 | winpct=30 | wins=6 | losses=12 | accomplishments = }} Killswitch is a Canadian wrestler currently working for Lords of Pain Wrestling on it's Inferno brand. He is most famous for his role in the Fun Police, playing the ultra-serious companion to the idiotic misadventures of Tromboner Man and formerly Daniel Oakley and RaTo. After the group fell apart, he struck out on his own as a singles competitor. Growing Up Killswitch was born Ryan Andre James on April 20, 1991 in Edmonton, Alberta. He was born to religious, almost zealot parents who raised him by the letter of the Bible, although James never accepted these teachings. At the age of 16, he struck out on his own, and lived in poverty in Ottawa, Ontario for a year. It was at this point that he was found by recruiters for the Canadian Governments new Canadian Dominance Program. He was recruited, and rose through the rankings quickly due to his dedication to the cause of Canadian Supremacy. He was finally set to be placed in the field, and was asked what he wanted. Being a wrestling fan, he decided to ply his craft with LPW, where he was assigned to push the Canadian cause. LPW Ryan, who took on the ring name Killswitch, made his LPW debut at LPW Dead Reckoning in a Rookies Battle Royal, in a losing cause. He would go on to lose several more matches, before engaging in a feud with Sean Jensen. The two traded jabs and interference in each others matches, culminating in a Barbed Wire Salt Pit Match at Redemption, which Killswitch lost. At LPW Altered Reality IV, he teamed with Daniel Oakley, defeating six other teams to win a shot at the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Titles. The Fun Police After their victory at AR4, Killswitch was invited to join the Fun Police, headed by Tromboner Man and RaTo. Although he was put off by the groups idiocy, he agreed, as he had a tag title shot with Oakley. Oakley and Killswitch would only team twice more, defeating Sean Jensen and Glenn Masters at Homecoming, and losing to cYnical and Sudden Death at Insanity Wakiki Beach. He gained his first singles victory over Genocide at Honor Roll. . After this, Oakley would compete once more, then leave LPW. Killswitch remained with the Fun Police for a short while, but after RaTo left LPW, the group fell apart, and Killswitch struck out on his own as a singles wrestler. Singles Competition and Teaming with Villiano 187 After striking out on his own, Killswitch experience several ups and downs. At Resurrection, he defeated Joey Sosa, Shock, Kafu and Saint Steve to become the #1 Contender for the Hardcore Championship. In a post match interview, he would crumple up his tag team title shot, which was later taken. At Insanity LIVE from Sydney, he teamed with Villiano 187, defeating Psych Ward, forming only his second multi-match winning streak. He went on to lose to Hatchet Ryda, the Hardcore Champion, at Insanity LIVE from Athens. He was unable to secure the Body Count points required to enter the DeathCube. He faced Aran Matthews at Body Count, defeating him by shocking him with a cattle prod. He tagged with Villiano 187 again, in a losing effort to The Watchmen. He later found out that he had been traded to LPW Inferno. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'The Short Circuit' - Liontamer **'The Switch' - Jumping Cutter **'The Switchbreaker' - Top Rope Neckbreaker *'Theme music' **''"Indestructible"'' - Disturbed *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: Killswitch Entrance Video Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' ''' External links Category:Wrestlers